


La ragazza dai capelli strani

by SignoraCara



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignoraCara/pseuds/SignoraCara
Summary: Ann Leary ha i capelli viola, un segreto e una missione. La sua missione include portare via con sè il Bambino e lei non si fermerà davanti a nulla pur di portarla a termine.Un nuovo amore, un nuovo nemico, un nuovo finale.





	1. PROLOGO

Una piccola premessa: chi ha letto qualcosa di mio su questo fandom avrà visto che finora ho scritto racconti buffi, un po’ folli o demenziali. Ecco, stavolta no. Stavolta vorrei proporvi qualcosa di completamente diverso: una storia che, almeno nelle mie intenzioni, rispetterà fedelmente il canon nella caratterizzazione dei personaggi e nell’ambientazione, salva un po’ di necessaria originalità nella trama (altrimenti vi sembrerebbe di guardare la brutta copia di un episodio della serie!), della struttura del racconto (che sarà a “cornice”) e nello stile, che spero vi piacerà.

Con le parole e le lacrime lei mi ha amputato qualcosa. Io le avevo donato la mia più intima importanza, e il suo autobus è ripartito, lasciando una qualche parte fondamentale di me dentro di lei come il pungiglione di un’ape. Adesso l’unica cosa che voglio è risalire in macchina e andarmene molto lontano, a sanguinare. (D. Foster Wallace)

CAPITOLO PRIMO

Prologo 

Ritagliarono il cielo di Mandalore a misura delle grandi finestre della sua stanza da letto, aprirono le imposte e tirarono le tende, affinché il vecchio re potesse vedere tutta la città che si estendeva fino alla campagna e la campagna che si estendeva fino ai limiti dell’orizzonte e il fiume che scintillava, e il lago di mattina, e gli uccelli sugli alberi sotto di lui.   
Affinché potesse vedere il suo regno e la prosperità che vi aveva portato.   
Aveva regnato a lungo e saggiamente.   
Le sue mani avevano impugnato la spada, stipulato alleanze, amministrato la giustizia e concesso clemenza.   
Si era mosso silenziosamente su e giù attraverso il suo grande palazzo di pietra, così come lungo i confini del suo vasto regno, toccando le persone come se fossero state quadri ai quali raddrizzare la cornice.   
E adesso, dopo innumerevoli anni, era come se un’immensa somma – milioni di cose iniziate, portate avanti e concluse - fosse arrivata alla sua cifra finale.   
Così, nell’ora di un caldo pomeriggio primaverile il vecchio re, senza dire nulla a nessuno né fare alcun annuncio particolare, salì la lunga scalinata che portava alla sua camera, s’infilò tra le lenzuola candide e fresche e cominciò a morire.   
“Padre, nonno, nonno!”  
Le voci sfarfallavano intorno al suo letto di legno scuro.   
“Come faremo senza di te?”  
“Il regno andrà in rovina”  
“Non puoi andartene adesso: ci sono ancora così tante cose da fare!”  
Il vecchio sovrano aprì gli occhi e sorrise debolmente.   
“Non sono mai stato una persona umile” disse - e la sua voce era ancora quella di sempre, solida e forte - “e mentirei se dicessi che non sono felice di vedervi tutti qui, intorno a me”.  
“Ma non dovete essere tristi o preoccupati, perché nessuno che abbia avuto una famiglia muore davvero”.  
Sospirò guardandosi intorno, e poi fece un cenno al suo nipote più grande.   
Aykol, gli occhi velati di lacrime, gli si avvicinò.   
“Devi fare una cosa per me” sussurrò il vecchio e poi gli disse qualcosa all’orecchio.   
Il ragazzo annuì.   
Allora il vecchio re chiuse gli occhi, il capo affondato nei cuscini.   
“Adesso andate via tutti, per favore” aggiunse, con voce appena udibile. 

ooOoo

“E’ qui” disse semplicemente Aykol, aprendo la porta con delicatezza.   
Il vecchio re si tirò su a fatica e voltò la testa: erano riusciti a trovarlo o, molto più probabilmente, era lui che aveva voluto essere trovato così presto e apparentemente senza alcuna fatica.   
I suoi passi erano silenziosi come sempre ma – considerò – era cresciuto almeno un po’ durante quei lunghi anni di lontananza, dato che adesso arrivava più o meno all’altezza del suo letto.   
“Deve essere sconvolgente per te” mormorò “vedermi così…”.  
“Non sconvolgente” rispose il suo ospite “direi: naturale”.  
Il re non poté non notare che quella era la prima volta che udiva una sua risposta, anche se udire non era l’espressione più giusta, giacchè quelle parole senza suono erano fiorite direttamente nel suo vecchio cervello, come affiorate sulla superficie trasparente di un lago.   
Era diventato incredibilmente più potente - pensò - o era lui ad essere diventato infinitamente più vulnerabile.   
“In fondo” proseguì, mentre con un balzo saliva sul letto e si metteva accanto al re morente “come disse qualcuno una volta: le specie invecchiano diversamente”.  
“G-grazie di essere venuto” la voce del vecchio sovrano era poco più di un sussurro.   
“Io ringrazio te, padre, amico, fratello o qualunque altra cosa tu sia stato per me nel momento in cui ne avevo più bisogno”.  
“Sono qui”.  
La sua mano incredibilmente giovane si posò su quella avvizzita del re, picchiettata di macchie scure.   
“Oggi sono io ad avere bisogno del tuo aiuto” disse il vecchio sovrano, gli occhi socchiusi.  
“Nessuno che abbia avuto una famiglia muore davvero” ripetè “ma lei non l’aveva, lei era l’ultima della sua stirpe…”.  
Lacrime spuntarono sotto le vecchie ciglia ingrigite.   
“…e il suo ricordo morirà insieme a me. Per questo voglio ricordare la sua storia per un’ultima volta, ma…ormai sono così debole, così debole”.  
Il suo ospite annuì e chiuse i grandi occhi scuri, dolcemente malinconici.   
La sua mano si sollevò piano.   
Il volto segnato del vecchio re parve distendersi, come risollevato.   
Si tirò su a sedere, la schiena appoggiata contro la spalliera.  
“Sì” disse, con voce più ferma.   
“Lei si chiamava Ann Leary. E questa è la sua storia”.


	2. Ann Leary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buongiorno e buon sabato! Gli avvenimenti raccontati da questo capitolo in poi avvengono alcuni decenni prima di quelli descritti nel prologo (e anche nell’epilogo, dato che questa storia ha una struttura “a cornice”). Trenta, quaranta, cinquant’anni, non importa. Decidetelo voi. Grazie sempre a chi legge e a chi ha voglia di lasciarmi la sua opinione!

CAPITOLO DUE

Ann Leary

“Ancora un fallimento…” mormorò il generale, distogliendo per un attimo lo sguardo dal grande schermo che occupava l’intera parete di fronte a lui.  
Passandosi una mano sul volto pallido e teso, si lasciò cadere pesantemente sulla sua poltrona. A Moff Gideon sembrò un’enorme, vecchia marionetta alla quale fossero stati di colpo recisi i fili.   
Poi, d’un tratto scattò di nuovo in piedi come spinto da una molla e con un gesto rabbioso gettò a terra tutto ciò che stava sulla scrivania; un bicchiere s’infranse sul pavimento con un suono che aveva qualcosa di spettrale nella semioscurità della grande stanza vuota.   
Picchiò il pugno sul tavolo.  
“Che vergogna, che umiliazione!” gridò “Ci siamo fatti prendere in giro come dei maledetti imbecilli… ancora una volta!”.  
L’ex ufficiale della sicurezza imperiale ascoltava quello sfogo in silenzio, le braccia conserte, sul viso un’espressione indecifrabile.   
“Ho perso il conto dei cacciatori di taglie che abbiamo sguinzagliato contro quel dannato Mandaloriano”.  
Sollevò verso l’altro uno sguardo carico di furore.   
“Si rende conto? Siamo riusciti a tenerlo in vita a prezzo di enormi sforzi, ma non sono bastati: il suo nuovo corpo è troppo debole per contenere l’enorme potere del suo spirito. Sta morendo, nonostante tutta la sua forza e il suo potere…senza la risorsa, senza il suo sangue così ricco di midi-chlorian, i nostri tentativi non basteranno”.   
Dopo un istante di silenzio, Gideon si staccò dalla parete e fece qualche passo verso l’alto ufficiale.   
“Signore” disse, in tono straordinariamente calmo “forse ho una soluzione che potrebbe fare al caso nostro”.  
L’uomo più anziano lo fissò con aperta curiosità: e così, c’era qualcosa di cui lui, il rappresentante maggiormente potente dell’Impero dopo l’Imperatore in persona, era stato tenuto all’oscuro?  
Dopo quella che aveva tutta l’aria di una pausa ad effetto, Gideon cominciò a parlare.  
“Da quando è finita la guerra, fin dal primo momento in cui abbiamo appreso dell’esistenza della risorsa e dei suoi straordinari poteri, i servizi segreti dell’Impero hanno cominciato a selezionare e addestrare personale in grado di recuperare quella creatura e portarla da noi…”.  
“… nel caso in cui non ci fossimo riusciti con sistemi più tradizionali e fossimo stati costretti a rivelare l’esistenza di questo progetto” aggiunse dopo un istante.   
“Non ci siamo mai veramente fidati di quei cacciatori di taglie, poco più che delinquenti comuni”.   
“Quindi” intervenne il generale “lei mi sta dicendo che abbiamo qualcuno che può portarci il Bambino in tempo?”.  
Gideon annuì e appoggiò sulla scrivania un apparecchio dal quale subito si levò un fascio di luce azzurrognola: il volto di una persona, informazioni e dati.   
Il generale leggeva avidamente, come se da ciò che vi stava scritto su dipendesse la sua stessa vita.  
“Questa è la scheda personale dell’agente che ha riportato i risultati migliori” spiegò il Moff.   
Dopo qualche istante, il generale però levò ancora una volta lo sguardo sul sottoposto: passato l’iniziale entusiasmo, pareva perplesso.  
“Lei è proprio sicuro?” domandò.  
“Voglio dire: è vero, i risultati tecnici sono eccellenti, ma le note caratteriali lasciano molto a desiderare…”.  
Scorse veloce i pannelli luminosi davanti a lui.  
“…insubordinazione, condotta inappropriata”.  
“Rischiamo di affidarci a una testa calda” concluse.   
Gideon serrò le labbra per un istante reprimendo un moto di stizza.   
“È così” fece poi, senza abbandonare il suo solito tono controllato “Ma Ann Leary non è un soldato. È una spia. E le garantisco che è la migliore su piazza”.  
Fissò il superiore con i suoi occhi magnetici, quasi volesse ipnotizzarlo.   
“Per questa missione occorrono qualità eccezionali e lei le possiede; del resto, finora non ci siamo forse affidati a sporchi mercenari senza scrupoli?”.   
Serrò le mascelle, consapevole dell’effetto che le sue parole avrebbero prodotto.   
“Ann Leary è dei nostri e lo sarà sempre, questo è poco ma sicuro. Ciò che ci aspettiamo da lei non è che obbedisca ciecamente agli ordini, bensì che faccia ciò che un soldato non avrebbe mai il coraggio di fare”.   
Il generale sostenne lo sguardo dell’altro per qualche secondo, senza parlare.  
Non capiva esattamente cosa ci fosse dietro le parole del suo ambizioso subordinato - certo molto più di ciò che poteva apparire - però in quel momento sentiva di non avere più la forza di contrastarlo.   
D’improvviso si appoggiò allo schienale della poltrona con un sospiro esausto.   
In quel momento, Gideon capì che aveva vinto.   
“Va bene” esalò l’altro “Del resto, non mi pare ci siano alternative”.  
Nella penombra, l’ex agente finalmente sorrise. 

ooOoo

Il trillo insistente del comlink svegliò di colpo Ann Leary; sollevò appena una palpebra e vide l’apparecchio sul pavimento, gettato sull’orrendo tappeto sintetico color marrone accanto al letto.   
Era stordita, e non aveva neppure alzato la testa.  
La dannata macchinetta esplose di nuovo.   
Eppure la serata era cominciata in modo assolutamente normale: un locale con musica dal vivo, qualche drink, un ragazzo carino… lo stesso ragazzo carino che adesso russava accanto a lei, occupando tutto lo spazio.  
Sospirò stancamente, senza decidersi ad aprire gli occhi.   
Non ricordava con esattezza cosa fosse accaduto.   
Era un periodo in cui si svegliava spesso in quelle condizioni: con i postumi di una sbronza e il cuore colmo di una sensazione cupa di disagio e vergogna.   
Da quando era successo, da quel maledetto giorno, la sua memoria - la memoria della merda che tutti i giorni vedeva e sentiva - era affogata nell’alcol e nella notte.   
E lei riusciva a provare solo una gelida disperazione.   
A volte le sembrava che dentro di lei - nel suo cuore, nelle sue viscere - si annidasse un mostro orrendo pronto a inghiottirla, un mostro del quale era consigliabile non vedere il grugno.   
Le toccava allora cercare di ricostruire l’accaduto, anche se molto probabilmente erano cose che non sarebbe stata in grado di affrontare: e allora meglio gettarle via, fuggire, tanto non sarebbe importato a nessuno.   
Era così sola, in un modo che nessun altro nell’intera galassia avrebbe potuto comprendere!  
E lo sarebbe stata per sempre.   
Dietro le veneziane il sole era talmente brillante che le dava fastidio persino con le palpebre chiuse: che ore erano?  
Sempre con la testa sul cuscino, continuò a fissare il comunicatore che a sua volta continuava a esplodere.  
Forse - pensò - sarebbe stato meglio non rispondere.   
No, se non avesse risposto il gorgo torbido della notte alcolica l’avrebbe risucchiata, il mostro dentro di lei avrebbe spalancato le fauci e lei sarebbe sprofondata per sempre.  
Ancora un trillo, ancora un trapano nelle sue orecchie.   
Il Togruta al suo fianco emise un mugolio e si girò dall’altra parte, mostrandole ancora una volta il tatuaggio sulla schiena muscolosa.   
Confusamente, si sentì sollevata all’idea che in quella sordida stanzetta non ci fossero dispositivi in grado di generare ologrammi o uno schermo per video-chiamate, altrimenti chiunque avrebbe potuto vedere dove aveva passato la notte il miglior agente del defunto Impero: uno squallido buco senz’aria, le pareti scrostate color verde melma e per letto una rete metallica del tipo sempre pronto a tagliarti le dita quando tenti di farci stare dentro le lenzuola.   
Ann aprì gli occhi e in qualche modo si tirò fuori dal materasso; mise i piedi sul pavimento e all’istante le scoppiò un pauroso mal di testa.   
Avrebbe voluto vomitare, ma sapeva che dopo sarebbe stata talmente male che era meglio evitarlo.   
I capelli sugli occhi, la bocca impastata, strisciò fino alla trasmittente e si sdraiò sul sudicio tappeto peloso.   
Deglutì e premette il pulsante.   
“Sì?” disse.   
“Ann?”   
Grazie a Dio era solo il dottor Pershing.  
“Sì?” ripeté, senza riuscire a tenere dritta la testa.  
“Che voce…” disse l’uomo “Ti ho svegliata, vero?”.  
“No, no, no, no” si rese conto che la sua voce era diventata un viscido sussurro “io… uhm… mi stavo allenando…”.  
Potresti anche piantarla di allenarti a far cose in cui sei già una campionessa pensò il dottore.  
“Beh” ridacchiò “allora se è così stai facendo un’ottima imitazione di una che si è appena svegliata”.  
“Che c’è, non mi credi?”.   
“Certo che ti credo. Ma questo mi mette in minoranza qui. Fossi in te cercherei di venire il più presto possibile alla base e di non avere un aspetto troppo disastroso”.   
“Uhmmmmmmm. Sì” replicò Ann, massaggiandosi la fronte.  
Le facevano male tutti i muscoli e sapeva cosa avrebbe provato se avesse tentato di rimettersi in piedi.   
“Il Grande Bastardo è appena stato da me e mi ha chiesto dov’eri. E non per pura curiosità: mi è parso abbastanza incazzato”.  
La ragazza si umettò le labbra aride: Moff Gideon, o Grande Bastardo, come lo chiamavano tutti da quelle parti.   
Cazzo. Cazzo. E cazzo.   
“E tu cosa gli hai detto?”.  
“Gli ho detto che eri al poligono”.  
“Ok” annaspò Ann “Non per impicciarmi, ma cosa starei facendo laggiù?”.  
Il dottor Pershing rimase in silenzio un istante.  
Poi rispose con un tono del tutto diverso, che ebbe su Ann Leary l’effetto di una scarica elettrica.   
“Ascoltami” disse “vieni immediatamente qui: è arrivata l’ora di mettere in pratica ciò per cui ti stai allenando da mesi”.  
L’agente si alzò, di colpo perfettamente sveglia.   
Trattenne il respiro.   
“La tua missione sta per cominciare”. 

ooOoo

“… prelevare e portare qui la risorsa nel più breve tempo possibile, eliminando chiunque tenti di impedirtelo”.  
Moff Gideon non aveva perso il suo tono glaciale, ma lo sguardo guizzava dal viso alla scollatura dell’agente che, in silenzio, se ne stava di fronte a lui fissandolo con attenzione.   
La guardò un istante negli occhi e sorrise appena. Un sorriso sghembo, che dava i brividi.  
Poi le porse un piccolo oggetto.  
“Qui dentro ci sono tutte le informazioni che siamo riusciti a trovare sulla risorsa e sul Mandaloriano che lo protegge”.   
“Non c’è bisogno di dirti che sei autorizzata a usare ogni mezzo, legale e illegale, per farlo”.  
Lavoro sporco, chiamalo col suo nome pensò Ann, senza distogliere lo sguardo.  
Nessun problema. In fondo, non è quello che voi burocrati e falsi soldati del cazzo vi aspettate da me?  
“È tutto chiaro?” domandò.  
La ragazza annuì lentamente.  
“Sì” disse.  
Il dottore le rivolse un’occhiataccia.   
“Volevo dire…” Ann gli rispose con un sorriso beffardo “Sissignore. Certo, signore. Tutto chiaro, signore”.  
Tutto chiaro, Grande Bastardo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note finali: nel film Il ritorno dello Jedi Darth Vader uccide l’Imperatore scagliandolo nel reattore della Morte Nera; nonostante ciò, lo ritroviamo, incarnato in un corpo debole e macilento, sul pianeta Exegol nel finale del film L’ascesa di Skywalker .  
> Nella serie The Mandalorian, alla fine della seconda stagione, si scopre una base imperiale segreta dove erano stati svolti esperimenti di clonazione servendosi del sangue prelevato a Grogue all’inizio della prima stagione; il dottor Pershing, nel messaggio inviato a Gideon, parta di un misterioso “fattore M”, che alcuni fans hanno interpretato come un riferimento ai midi-chlorian, di cui il sangue del piccolo sarebbe particolarmente ricco. Mettendo insieme queste cose, ho immaginato un incrocio tra le due trame. Ma non vi dico altro. Alla prossima!

**Author's Note:**

> Note&credits:   
> Alla fine della seconda stagione apprendiamo che Din Djarin, essendo il nuovo possessore della Darksaber, potrebbe rivendicare a buon diritto il trono di Mandalore. Ecco, io sono partita da qui.   
> È un capitolo davvero breve, del resto un prologo serve solo a introdurre e, spero, a far venire un po’ di curiosità al lettore: gli altri saranno ben più corposi!  
> Il titolo è una citazione del racconto omonimo - disturbante e geniale - di David Foster Wallace, che in questa fase della mia vita mi piace particolarmente.   
> Il nome della protagonista è, invece, un omaggio al racconto “La strega d’aprile” di Ray Bradbury, uno dei più belli e poetici che io abbia mai letto. Troverete sparse qua e là diverse citazioni del mitico Ray, del quale tanti moderni autori di fantascienza sono debitori!   
> Come potete notare, volutamente non ho chiamato invece per nome i protagonisti del primo capitolo, ma sono certa che li abbiate riconosciuti…


End file.
